Bigotes
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Las tortugas encuentran un gatito en una patrulla nocturna y Mikey les ruega por adoptarlo a escondidas de Splinter. Sus hermanos acceden aunque no muy convencidos. ¿Qué podría salir mal? One-shot.


**Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo, he decidido volver a escribir :D**

 **El one-shot que les traigo hoy es una sugerencia y una petición de Reinainja927, quien me lo pidió desde hace casi un año, pero lo prometido es deuda y por fin lo escribí con mucho cariño.**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

 **TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

BIGOTES

Era una noche tranquila. Las tortugas habían salido a patrullar y había sido una buena noche. No hubo robos, asaltos, Kraang, ni ninguna señal de que el Clan del Pie estuviera tramando algo. Las tortugas habían decidido comprar una deliciosa pizza y comerla en alguna azotea, disfrutando de la callada ciudad frente a ellos, mientras conversaban y reían.

\- Leo, es obvio que, por más que defiendas al Capitán Ryan, Crognard ganaría en una batalla. Es más fuerte, tiene una mejor arma y tiene más masa corporal que él. – Argumentaba Donnie.

\- Claro que no tiene una mejor arma. El Capitán Ryan tiene una pistola laser. ¿Qué tiene Crognard? ¿Una tonta espada?

\- Leo, ¡cómo te atreves! No es una tonta espada, es "La Espada de Rayo". – Cruzó los brazos Mikey, ofendido por el comentario de su hermano.

\- Dos cosas Leo. Primera, Mikey tiene razón, es "La Espada de Rayo", y segunda, ¿una tonta espada? ¿ya viste cuáles son tus armas? – Exclamó Rafa con ironía, a lo que Donnie y Mikey se carcajearon.

\- No es lo mismo. – Respondió Leo titubeando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- En conclusión, gana Crognard. – Se regocijó Mikey con una enorme sonrisa.

De pronto, Mikey desvió la mirada, notando que no estaban solos en el techo. Mientras sus hermanos seguían hablando y riendo, Mikey dejó de escucharlos, cosa que ellos no notaron hasta que Mikey desvió su atención con un tierno "¡aww!". Todos, siguiendo la vista de Mikey, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba causando esa expresión, cuando de pronto, sin aviso alguno, Mikey soltó un pequeño grito agudo.

\- ¡Un gatito!

Había un lindo gato, color gris, con unos grandes ojos amarillos y unos largos bigotes mirándolos atentamente desde el otro lado de la azotea. Mikey, sin dudarlo, tomó el último pedazo de pizza que quedaba en la caja y se acercó lentamente hacia el gatito.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ese pedazo era mío! – Gritó Rafa con enojo, a lo que Mikey solo decidió ignorar.

\- Ven gatito. Debes estar muriendo de hambre. – Sonreía Mikey mientras veía como el gato se acercaba a tomar la comida de su mano.

\- Mikey, no creo que sea buena idea alimentarlo. Ya no se va a querer separar de ti.

\- Donnie tiene razón Mikey. Es mejor que nos vayamos mientras sigue comiendo para que no nos siga a casa, sino vamos a tener grandes problemas con Splinter y…

Leo continuó hablando, pero Mikey no estaba escuchando nada. Solamente sonreía y acariciaba al gatito con gran ternura, observando lo lindo que se veía comiendo el pedazo de pizza de Rafa. Una vez que el gatito había terminado de disfrutar la pizza, prosiguió a ronronear y a restregarse alrededor de la pierna de Mikey, lo cuál lo llenaba de más ternura.

\- …Además si Splinter lo ve en la casa, nos castigaría Mikey. Sabes que Splinter tiene un serio problema con los gatos y… - De pronto Leo fue finalmente interrumpido.

\- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – Preguntó Mikey con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Fue la respuesta en unísono de sus tres hermanos.

\- Mikey, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? – Cruzó los brazos Leo.

\- ¿Estás loco? – Fue lo único que Rafa pudo decir.

\- ¡No Mikey! ¡Splinter va a matarnos! – Exclamó Donnie.

\- Chicos, ¡por favor! ¡Splinter no tiene que enterarse! ¡Vivirá en mi cuarto y lo alimentaré de pizza!

\- Mikey, es una idea terrible. Si Splinter lo llega a ver, nos castigará a todos por tu culpa. – Trató de convencerlo Leo.

\- ¡No lo verá! ¡Él se portará muy bien y prometo que, si lo llega a ver, la culpa será toda mía!

\- Mikey, en serio es una muy mala idea. El gato no durará ni una semana antes de que Splinter lo vea y lo corra. – Donnie hablo.

\- Seré discreto, mientras Bigotes no salga de mi cuarto, todo estará bien.

\- ¿Bigotes? – Cuestionó Rafa.

\- Sí, así decidí ponerle. – Sonrió Mikey, mientras acariciaba al gato.

\- ¿No se te podía ocurrir un nombre menos original? – Criticó Rafa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Puede venir con nosotros? – Rogó Mikey, ignorando completamente el comentario de su hermano.

Rafa y Donnie voltearon a ver a Leo. Ellos ya no estaban dispuestos a opinar más.

\- Si Splinter lo ve, la culpa será toda tuya. – Suspiró Leo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Bigotes será un gran compañero de cuarto! – Exclamó Mikey con felicidad, abrazando a Bigotes.

\- Bueno, es tarde. Vámonos. – Ordenó Leo.

\- Vamos Bigotes. – Sonrió Mikey, haciendo que el gato los siguiera.

Esa noche, cuando llegaron a la alcantarilla, Splinter ya estaba dormido, así que fue fácil pasar a Bigotes desapercibido hasta el cuarto de Mikey, quien esa noche durmió plácidamente con Bigotes.

Al día siguiente, las tortugas estaban listas para el entrenamiento matutino con Splinter. Bueno, casi todas las tortugas. Mikey no llegaba y, además, ya iba 10 minutos tarde. Leo, Rafa y Donnie solo se miraban entre ellos con preocupación. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Bigotes?

\- Me parece que Miguel Ángel sigue dormido y que no va a despertar pronto, así que creo que mejor iré a despertarlo, ya que le espera un castigo al final del entrenamiento. – Exclamó Splinter con enojo.

Las tortugas se miraron consternadas. Splinter no podía entrar al cuarto de Mikey. Encontraría a Bigotes y eso no traería buenas consecuencias. Leo interrumpió a Splinter antes de que éste saliera del dojo.

\- Uh, Sensei, ¿por qué no espera unos minutos más? Ya sabe cómo es Mikey, ya debe de estar listo para llegar. – Sonrió falsamente.

\- O si quiere, puedo ir yo a despertarlo. – Se ofreció Donnie con una sonrisa inocente.

Rafa solamente los miraba a los dos con los brazos cruzados. Splinter los miró con sospecha. Sus hijos no estaban actuando de forma natural.

\- ¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo? – Preguntó con la ceja levantada.

\- No Sensei, para nada, es solo que…

De pronto, Leo fue interrumpido por Mikey, que llegó corriendo al dojo, pero había algo que no estaba bien con él.

\- Lo siento Sensei, me quedé dormido. – Dijo, moqueando y con un gran estornudo al final de la oración.

\- ¿Miguel Ángel, te sientes bien? – Preguntó Splinter.

Antes de que Mikey pudiera responder algo, Donnie interrumpió.

\- Debe ser solo un resfriado. – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. – Lo llevaré a mi laboratorio a revisarlo.

Mikey ni siquiera pudo comenzar a decir algo antes de que Donnie lo jalara fuera del dojo y se lo llevara a su laboratorio.

Leo y Rafa solamente se miraron mutuamente.

\- Si Splinter se da cuenta, esto va a ser culpa tuya y de Mikey. – Susurró Rafa, aún con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Mía por qué? – Preguntó Leo sorprendido.

\- Tú fuiste el que lo dejó traer esa cosa a la casa.

\- Pues tú tampoco hiciste nada pare evitarlo. – Argumentó Leo en su defensa.

\- ¿De qué están discutiendo, hijos míos? – Preguntó Splinter con sospecha. - ¿Acaso saben algo que yo no sepa?

\- Uh, no Sensei. No es nada. – Respondió Leo con una sonrisa inocente, mientras que Rafa solo desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿Rafael?

Antes de que Rafa pudiera responder algo, escucharon un alto ruido que venía de afuera del dojo.

\- Oh, no. – Susurró Leo.

Mientras tanto, Donnie llevó a Mikey a su laboratorio, donde cerró las puertas tras de él.

\- Donnie, en serio no es necesario que me revises y todo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es solo un resfriado. – Dijo, tallándose sus ojos lagrimosos.

\- Mikey, creo que es bastante obvio que no es un resfriado. – Respondió Donnie cruzando los brazos. – Esto sin duda alguna es una reacción alérgica a Bigotes.

\- Donnie, retráctate. Bigotes no me haría esto. – Dijo Mikey sorprendido.

\- No es como que lo haga a propósito, Mikey. Simplemente descubrimos que eres alérgico a los gatos y la alergia no se irá hasta que este gato se vaya de aquí.

\- ¡No! ¡No podemos dejarlo en la calle de nuevo! Por fin encontró un hogar Donnie.

\- Mikey, no tenemos de otra. No puedes vivir con algo que te hace daño, y menos si ese algo vive en tu habitación.

Mikey no supo qué más responder. Simplemente bajó la mirada, llena de tristeza, cuando de pronto, un grito los interrumpió.

\- ¡Un gato!

Mikey y Donnie se miraron asustados. Ese grito no era de Rafa ni de Leo. Era de Splinter.

\- ¡¿Qué hace un gato en la casa?! – Sonaba muy asustado.

Sin más preámbulo, los dos abrieron las puertas del laboratorio, dejando ver una escena única.

Rafa peleaba con Bigotes, quien había decidido salir a buscar un poco de comida a la cocina y, al ver a Splinter gritar, éste se asustó también, saltando sobre Rafa y haciendo que sus pequeñas garras se quedaran atoradas en la bandana de la tortuga. Cuando Bigotes corrió fuera de la cocina, por accidente se llevó con él la bandana de Rafa, quien corrió detrás del gato y ahora peleaba con él tratando de conseguir su bandana de vuelta.

Por otro lado, estaban Leo y Splinter. Leo simplemente miraba a Rafa, luchando contra Bigotes, quien no dejaba de soltar arañazos y, detrás de Leo, esta Splinter, temblando y escondido detrás de la televisión.

Al salir, Donnie y Mikey se quedaron quietos, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, hasta que Mikey llamó al gato.

\- ¡Bigotes!

Bigotes, como por arte de magia, dejó de luchar con Rafa, quien ahora estaba furioso y tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de rasguños, y caminó tranquilamente hacia su dueño, quien lo cargó soltando un pequeño estornudo y luego devolviéndole su bandana a su hermano.

\- ¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Exclamó su maestro furioso, mientras se levantaba y salía de atrás de la tele.

Todos sus hermanos lo miraron, esperando a que confesara.

\- Lo siento mucho Sensei. – Estornudó. – Ayer encontré a Bigotes solo en la calle y pensé que tal vez lo podría adoptar, pero, - Mikey estornudó de nuevo. – al parecer soy alérgico. – Moqueó.

\- Miguel Ángel, tus intenciones fueron muy nobles y estoy orgulloso de ti. – Dijo su Sensei, haciendo que todos sus hijos lo miraran sorprendido.

\- ¿Eso significa que no estoy castigado? – Preguntó Mikey con una sonrisa.

– Claro que no, hijo mío, pero ese gato no se puede quedar aquí, y menos si afecta tu salud. ¿sabes qué vas a hacer con él?

Mikey suspiró y miró a Bigotes con tristeza. Antes de que Mikey pudiera hablar, un fuerte grito agudo lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Un gatito!

Las tortugas y el maestro desviaron la mirada hacia la entrada, donde encontraron a Abril parada, con sus manos en sus mejillas y mirando con ternura a Bigotes, quien saltó de los brazos de Mikey y corrió hacia la muchacha.

\- ¿Adoptaron una nueva mascota? – Preguntó Abril emocionada, acariciando a Bigotes.

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero creo que soy alérgico a los gatos. – Respondió Mikey con tristeza.

\- Uh, Abril, ¿no estarías interesada en adoptarlo? – Preguntó Leo, tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó. - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Se llama Bigotes. – Sonrió Mikey.

\- Que lindo nombre. – Respondió Abril.

Splinter solo sonreía al ver la escena.

\- Los veo en el dojo para entrenar. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

\- Bueno, al final esto de traer a Bigotes a casa no fue tan desastroso como lo creíamos. – Dijo Donnie con una sonrisa al ver a Abril tan feliz con su nuevo gato.

\- ¿No fue tan desastroso? Al menos no para ustedes. – Habló Rafa furioso, mirando su cuerpo lleno de pequeños arañazos y rasguños.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **No olviden poner el fic en fav y dejarme algún review que en serio agradezco que me digan qué les gustó, qué no les gustó o si tienen alguna sugerencia para un fic :D**

 **Los amo y gracias por leer! 3**


End file.
